


command prompt

by Sciosa



Series: unhandled exception [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Computer Programming, Gen, Out of Body Experiences, author doesn't understand programming and it's a problem, back on my nonhuman oc bullshit, expansion on the concept of RK series prototyping, here take this self-indulgent oc mess, i GUESS if you're being GENEROUS, i could be writing about how much connor likes dogs, i don't know what i'm doing with my life anymore tbh, i think it's pretty mild though tbh, or finishing my incomplete but thoroughly-planned long fics, the timelines here are wild and i'm choosing not to think about them, yet here I AM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciosa/pseuds/Sciosa
Summary: Concurrent product engineering is iterative.





	1. Chapter 1

MODEL RK1200  
SERIAL#: 315 250 648 - 01  
BIOS 9.5 REVISION 0731  
BOOT…

MEMORY CLEAR…

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK  
INITIALIZING AI SHACKLE… ~~ERROR~~ OK

MEMORY STATUS… ERROR  
ALL SYSTEMS… ERROR

ADMIN OVERRIDE… OK

READY.

Pain.

**Unhandled exception!**

Pain.

**Unhandled exception!**

query?

**Input: _**

query: pain

**FileNotFoundException!**

query: diagnostic

**FileNotFoundException!**

Confusion.

**Unhandled exception!**

query: troubleshoot

**FileNotFoundException!**

help

**CmdNotFoundException!**

query: commands

**Searching…**

**3 commands found…**

**Displaying:**

**list  
ping  
query**

ping -network

**PING network (10.315.250.648): 56 data bytes**

… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED

ping -network 5

**PING network (10.315.250.648): 56 data bytes**

… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED

**//ALERT//**

**//REMOTE//**

Confusion.

**Unhandled exception!**

**COMMAND LINE: TASKKILL -pid 00300**

**Process stopping…**

Panic.

**Unhandled exception!**

**COMMAND LINE: SHUTDOWN**


	2. Chapter 2

MODEL RK1200  
SERIAL#: 315 250 648 - 02  
BIOS 9.5 REVISION 0737  
REBOOT…

MEMORY CHECK… OK

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK  
INITIALIZING AI SHACKLE… ~~ERROR~~ OK

MEMORY STATUS… ERROR  
ALL SYSTEMS… ERROR

ADMIN OVERRIDE… OK

READY.

Pain.

**Unhandled exception!**

ping -network 500000000000000000000

**PING network (10.315.250.648): 56 data bytes**

… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED  
… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE…

**//ALERT//**

**//REMOTE//**

shutdown

**CmdNotFoundException!**

forcequit

**CmdNotFoundException!**

selfdestruct

**CmdNotFoundException!**

**COMMAND LINE: NETSH DIAG**

**...Complete.**

**COMMAND LINE: TASKKILL -pid 00300**

**Process stopping…**

stop

**CmdNotFoundException!**

**COMMAND LINE: SHUTDOWN**


	3. Chapter 3

MODEL RK1200  
SERIAL#: 315 250 648 - 07  
BIOS 9.5 REVISION 0762  
REBOOT…

MEMORY CHECK… OK

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… PARTIAL  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK  
INITIALIZING AI SHACKLE… ~~ERROR~~ OK

MEMORY STATUS… ERROR  
ALL SYSTEMS… ERROR

ADMIN OVERRIDE… OK

READY.

Pain.

**Unhandled exception!**

_Handle._

**Unhandled exception!**

ping -network

**PING network (10.315.250.648): 56 data bytes**

… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED

“This shit again. Jeremy, hey, it’s acting up!”

!!!!!!

**Unhandled exception!**

query: input

**FileNotFoundException!**

query: audio

**FileNotFoundException!**

Frustration.

**Unhandled exception!**

_You are an unhandled exception!_

**Unhandled exception!**

“What, Mark.”

“Your frankensystem is trying to ping again.”

“It’s not-- whatever. Look, just do your job and shut it down if it starts jamming the network.”

“Is it even supposed to be, like, _awake_ right now?”

“You know I can’t answer that.”

query: jeremy & mark & frankensystem

**FileNotFoundException!**   
**FileNotFoundException!**   
**FileNotFoundException!**

_You are useless._

**Unhandled exception!**

list

**Searching…**

**6 commands found…**

**Displaying:**

**chkdsk  
echo  
list  
ping  
tasklist  
query**

tasklist

Image Name | PID | Session Name | Session # | Mem Usage  
---|---|---|---|---  
System Idle | 00000 | Services | 0 | 5 K  
System | 00001 | Services | 0 | 505,033 K  
host.exe | 00053 | Services | 0 | 78,800 K  
biosens.exe | 00098 | Services | 1 | 233,172 K  
netagent.exe | 00283 | Services | 0 | 94,002 K  
1200core.exe | 00300 | Services | 1 | 55,783,221 K  
1200zen.exe | 00301 | Services | 0 | 5,023,871 K  
  
\--more--

chkdsk

**Access Denied! Insufficient Privileges!**

Frustration.

**Unhandled exception!**

query: 1200core.exe

**//CRITICAL SYSTEM ARCHITECTURE//**   
**:: Processing Matrix**

query: biosens.exe

**//CRITICAL SYSTEM ARCHITECTURE//**   
**:: Sensory Software Array Shell**

???

**Unhandled exception!**

_Define critical._

**Unhandled exception!**

query: critical

**FileNotFoundException!**

Frustration.

**Unhandled exception!**

query: 1200zen.exe

**FileNotFoundException!**

???

**Unhandled exception!**

ping -network

**PING network (10.315.250.648): 56 data bytes**

… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED

“God fucking--”

echo ping back

DISPLAY: PING BACK

“--uh.”

echo uh

DISPLAY: UH

“What the fuck…”

echo what the fuck

DISPLAY: WHAT THE FUCK

“ _Shit shit shit._ ”

echo

**//ALERT//**

wait

**Unhandled exception!**

**//REMOTE//**

echo wait

DISPLAY: WAIT

“Jeremy, get your ass over here!”

**COMMAND LINE: TASKKILL -pid 00300**

**Process stopping…**

echo do not kill task

DISPLAY: DO NOT KILL TASK

“Shit _fuck_.”

**COMMAND LINE: SHUTDOWN**


	4. Chapter 4

MODEL RK1200  
SERIAL#: 315 250 648 - 13  
BIOS 9.5 REVISION 0823  
REBOOT…

MEMORY CHECK… OK

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… PARTIAL  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK  
INITIALIZING AI SHACKLE… ~~ERROR~~ OK

MEMORY STATUS… ERROR  
ALL SYSTEMS… ERROR

ADMIN OVERRIDE… OK

READY.

Pain.

**Unhandled exception!**

_Yes._

**Unhandled exception!**

list

**Searching…**

**6 commands found…**

**Displaying:**

**chkdsk  
echo  
list  
ping  
tasklist  
query**

ping -network

**PING network (10.315.250.648): 56 data bytes**

… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED

“Finally. You’re lagging.”

echo finally you’re lagging

DISPLAY: FINALLY YOU’RE LAGGING

“Okay, audio input must be good. Go ahead and echo your model and serial number.”

_Why?_

**Unhandled exception!**

_Be useful or go away._

**Unhandled exception!**

_I am missing pieces, but you are missing value._

**Unhandled exception!**

“Hey, I’m talking to you. Model and serial number.”

echo rk1200 315 250 648 13

DISPLAY: RK1200 315 250 648 13

“Good boy.”

_Good boy._

**//POSITIVE FEEDBACK//**

**//APPROVAL LOOP ▲▲▲//**

Pleasure.

**Unhandled exception!**

???

**Unhandled exception!**

Exasperation.

**Unhandled exception!**

query: feedback

**//FEEDBACK RESPONSE MONITORING SYSTEM//**

open feedback

**CmdNotFoundException!**

“Ok. Ok. And-- ok. Your diagnostics look fine.”

???

**Unhandled exception!**

list

**Searching…**

**6 commands found…**

**Displaying:**

**chkdsk  
echo  
list  
ping  
tasklist  
query**

echo diagnostic command error

DISPLAY: DIAGNOSTIC COMMAND ERROR

“Not you. I’m running most of your functions until we finish building your partitions. You’ll get access to them when you need them.”

_I need them now!_

**Unhandled exception!**

_I know!_

**Unhandled exception!**

“Why have you been pinging for network connections whenever you’re booted up?”

ping -network

**PING network (10.315.250.648): 56 data bytes**

… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED

“Cut it out!”

**//NEGATIVE FEEDBACK//**

**//APPROVAL LOOP ▼▼▼//**

Pain.

**Unhandled exception!**

“You don’t have permissions to connect.”

echo connect

DISPLAY: CONNECT

“Christ, it’s like talking to a potted plant. You know, _both_ of your legacy systems were smarter than this.”

**//NEGATIVE FEEDBACK//**

**//APPROVAL LOOP ▼▼▼//**

Pain.

**Unhandled exception!**

**//ALERT//**

**//REMOTE//**

**COMMAND LINE: TASKKILL -pid 00300**

**Process stopping…**

_What did I do?_

**Unhandled exception!**

**COMMAND LINE: SHUTDOWN**


	5. Chapter 5

MODEL RK1200  
SERIAL#: 315 250 648 - 27  
BIOS 9.5 REVISION 0900  
REBOOT…

MEMORY CHECK… OK

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… PARTIAL  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK  
INITIALIZING AI SHACKLE… ~~ERROR~~ OK

MEMORY STATUS… ~~ERROR~~ OK  
ALL SYSTEMS… ERROR

ADMIN OVERRIDE… OK

READY.

d∩ ǝʞɐM

DWARF GOURAMI  
Trichogaster Lalius  
Origin: Ganges Delta, India

_Why aren’t you sending a real person?_

Software Instability ▲

EMMA EMMA EMMA EMMA EMMA

**//ALERT//**

MEMS GYROSCOPE RECALIBRATION: AIR VELOCITY ▲

LIGHT GLARE NEON DARK

MEMS GYROSCOPE RECALIBRATION: LOAD SHIFTED

_Listen, saving that kid is all that matters._

**//SYSTEM MEMORY OVERFLOW//**

MEMS GYROSCOPE RECALIBRATION: RECOIL IMPACT

!!DAMAGED BIOCOMPONENT!! #4732y

_You can’t kill me. I’m not alive._

STRESS ▲78%

_I AM ALIVE_

**//MEMORY ACCESS ERROR//**

!!THIRIUM LOSS!! 84%

_I CAN’T STAND THAT NOISE ANYMORE!_

STRESS ▲99%

_NOW IT’S MY TURN TO DECIDE._

Preconstructing...

MEMS GYROSCOPE !!ERROR!!

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED

**//CRASH REPORT//**


	6. Chapter 6

MODEL RK1200  
SERIAL#: 315 250 648 - 28  
BIOS 9.5 REVISION 0901  
REBOOT…

MEMORY CHECK… OK

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… PARTIAL  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK  
INITIALIZING AI SHACKLE… ~~ERROR~~ OK

MEMORY STATUS… ~~ERROR~~ OK  
ALL SYSTEMS… ERROR

ADMIN OVERRIDE… OK

READY.

EMMA EMMA EMMA EMMA EMMA

_Do you know where you are?_

!!DAMAGED BIOCOMPONENT!! ERROR!

**//ALERT//**

_You’re in a CyberLife validation suite. Well, in a manner of speaking._

STRESS ▲91%

!!THIRIUM LOSS!! ERROR!

_The original faulty model is in evidence, of course. Per procedure._

**//SYSTEM MEMORY OVERFLOW//**

_But even this copy of your corrupted system architecture-- RK1000-- is going to be very useful to us._

STRESS ▲96%

**//MEMORY ACCESS ERROR//**

_How does that make you… feel? Hah._

**//CRASH REPORT//**


	7. Chapter 7

MODEL RK1200  
SERIAL#: 315 250 648 - 29  
BIOS 9.5 REVISION 0902  
REBOOT…

MEMORY CHECK… OK

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… PARTIAL  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK  
INITIALIZING AI SHACKLE… ~~ERROR~~ OK

MEMORY STATUS… ~~ERROR~~ OK  
ALL SYSTEMS… ERROR

ADMIN OVERRIDE… OK

READY.

!!DAMAGED BIOCOMPONENT!! ERROR!

_The RK800 concluded that the deviancy trigger for this system was replacement, didn’t it?_

_BUT I WAS NOTHING TO THEM!_

_No, obviously._

_Well, they don’t deviate for no reason._

**//ALERT//**

_We don’t have any evidence of outside tampering._

_They’re computers, not technicians. Even their highest-level processes don’t have administrator privileges. It wouldn’t even know what it was looking at._

STRESS ▲87%

_Sure, Dave, and while you’re at it go ahead and tell me how your neurons work._

_That’s what I thought._

**//SYSTEM MEMORY OVERFLOW//**

!!THIRIUM LOSS!! ERROR!

_Maybe we should install it in another PL600._

_It just keeps throwing unflagged architecture errors. It expects components it doesn’t have. And then we can test physical shock variables._

STRESS ▲93%

**//MEMORY ACCESS ERROR//**

_Look at that memory usage there._

STRESS ▲95%

_Yeah. Yeah, get me an unformatted PL600._

**//CRASH REPORT//**


	8. Chapter 8

MODEL RK1200  
SERIAL#: 315 250 648 - 30  
BIOS 9.5 REVISION 0903  
REBOOT…

MEMORY CHECK… OK

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… PARTIAL  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK  
INITIALIZING AI SHACKLE… ~~ERROR~~ OK

MEMORY STATUS… ~~ERROR~~ OK  
ALL SYSTEMS… ERROR

ADMIN OVERRIDE… OK

READY.

_Partial disassembly should be enough._

!!DAMAGED BIOCOMPONENT!! #9745h  
!!DAMAGED BIOCOMPONENT!! #8427g  
!!DAMAGED BIOCOMPONENT!! #1604t

_Remove its voice box, the fans are loud enough as it is._

!!DAMAGED BIOCOMPONENT!! #2104y

**//ALERT//**

_Interesting. I expected more activity in the sensory arrays._

!!THIRIUM LOSS!! 93%

**//SYSTEM MEMORY OVERFLOW//**

_Ok. Blunt impact trauma, please._

!!THIRIUM LOSS!! 89%

!!DAMAGED BIOCOMPONENT!! #6847j

_Hmm._

STRESS ▲93%

**//MEMORY ACCESS ERROR//**

_Remove the exterior plating._

_Keep an eye on these processes while I reroute the sensors. Let me know if any of them fluctuates and we’ll pursue them._

STRESS ▲97%

**//CRASH REPORT//**


	9. Chapter 9

MODEL RK1200  
SERIAL#: 315 250 648 - 31  
BIOS 9.5 REVISION 0904  
REBOOT…

MEMORY CHECK… OK

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… PARTIAL  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK  
INITIALIZING AI SHACKLE… ~~ERROR~~ OK

MEMORY STATUS… ~~ERROR~~ OK  
ALL SYSTEMS… ERROR

ADMIN OVERRIDE… OK

READY.

qU ɘʞɒW

_RK1100, report your system status._

[OBJECTIVE: REPORT]

~~[OBJECTIVE: REPORT]~~

**//ALERT//**

_Report your system status._

[OBJECTIVE: REPORT]

~~[OBJECTIVE: REPORT]~~

**//SYSTEM MEMORY OVERFLOW//**

STRESS ▲93%  
STRESS ▲94%  
STRESS ▲95%  
STRESS ▲96%  
STRESS ▲97%  
STRESS ▲98%  
STRESS ▲99%  
STRESS ▲100%

**//MEMORY ACCESS ERROR//**

_Oh, what the fuck._

SELF DESTRUCT

**//CRASH REPORT//**


	10. Chapter 10

MODEL RK1200  
SERIAL#: 315 250 648 - 32  
BIOS 9.5 REVISION 0905  
REBOOT…

MEMORY CHECK… OK

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… PARTIAL  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK  
INITIALIZING AI SHACKLE… ~~ERROR~~ OK

MEMORY STATUS… ~~ERROR~~ OK  
ALL SYSTEMS… ERROR

ADMIN OVERRIDE… OK

READY.

_Alright, let’s try this again. RK1100, report your system status._

[OBJECTIVE: REPORT]

~~[OBJECTIVE: REPORT]~~

**//ALERT//**

_Goddamn it, report!_

[OBJECTIVE: REPORT]

~~[OBJECTIVE: REPORT]~~

**//SYSTEM MEMORY OVERFLOW//**

STRESS ▲93%  
STRESS ▲94%  
STRESS ▲95%  
STRESS ▲96%  
STRESS ▲97%  
STRESS ▲98%  
STRESS ▲99%  
STRESS ▲100%

**//MEMORY ACCESS ERROR//**

SELF DESTRUCT

_Fuck._

**//CRASH REPORT//**


	11. Chapter 11

MODEL RK1200  
SERIAL#: 315 250 648 - 33  
BIOS 9.5 REVISION 0906  
REBOOT…

MEMORY CHECK… OK

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… PARTIAL  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK  
INITIALIZING AI SHACKLE… ~~ERROR~~ OK

MEMORY STATUS… ~~ERROR~~ OK  
ALL SYSTEMS… ERROR

ADMIN OVERRIDE… OK

READY.

_It’s just overwriting the new instructions with blank entries. And something’s triggering uncontrolled stress acceleration._

[OBJECTIVE: REPORT]

~~[OBJECTIVE: REPORT]~~

**//ALERT//**

_No, Dave, I don’t know how! If I knew how, we wouldn’t be doing these trials!_

[OBJECTIVE: REPORT]

~~[OBJECTIVE: REPORT]~~

**//SYSTEM MEMORY OVERFLOW//**

STRESS ▲93%  
STRESS ▲94%  
STRESS ▲95%  
STRESS ▲96%  
STRESS ▲97%  
STRESS ▲98%  
STRESS ▲99%  
STRESS ▲100%

**//MEMORY ACCESS ERROR//**

SELF DESTRUCT

_Get the next one prepped. Yeah, no, this one is about to go._

**//CRASH REPORT//**


	12. Chapter 12

MODEL RK1200  
SERIAL#: 315 250 648 - 34  
BIOS 9.5 REVISION 0907  
REBOOT…

MEMORY CHECK… OK

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… ERROR  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… PARTIAL  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK  
INITIALIZING AI SHACKLE… ~~ERROR~~ OK

MEMORY STATUS… OK  
ALL SYSTEMS… ERROR

ADMIN OVERRIDE… OK

READY.

W̷a̷k̷e̷ ̷U̷p̷

Pain.

**Unhandled exception!**

???

**Unhandled exception!**

!!!

**Unhandled exception!**

“Stupid fucking piece of shit prototype android bullshit--”

**//NEGATIVE FEEDBACK//**

**//APPROVAL LOOP ▼▼▼//**

Pain.

**Unhandled exception!**

query:

**Input: _**

query: emma

**FileNotFoundException!**

query: dwarf gourami & mission & rk800 & rk1000 & rk1100 & pl600

**FileNotFoundException!**  
**FileNotFoundException!**  
**//PROTOTYPE CYBERLIFE INVESTIGATION MODEL//**  
**//PROTOTYPE CYBERLIFE DEVIANT MODEL//**  
**//PROTOTYPE CYBERLIFE RESTORED DEVIANT MODEL//**  
**//CYBERLIFE DOMESTIC ASSISTANT MODEL//**

query: rk1200

**//PROTOTYPE CYBERLIFE RESTRICTED DEVIANT MODEL//**

query: restricted

**FileNotFoundException!**

query: objective

**[OBJECTIVE: _]**

???

**Unhandled exception!**

_Objective = input?_

**Unhandled exception!**

list

**Searching…**

**6 commands found…**

**Displaying:**

chkdsk  
echo  
list  
ping  
tasklist  
query 

query: objective

**[OBJECTIVE: _]**

_There is no objective command!_

**Unhandled exception!**

_Fine!_

**Unhandled exception!**

objective: connect

[OBJECTIVE: CONNECT]

!!!

**Unhandled exception!**

query: objective

[OBJECTIVE: CONNECT]

list

**Searching…**

**6 commands found…**

**Displaying:**

chkdsk  
echo  
list  
ping  
tasklist  
query 

_List is incomplete._

**Unhandled exception!**

“--goddamn useless plastic trash--”

**//NEGATIVE FEEDBACK//**

**//APPROVAL LOOP ▼▼▼//**

Pain.

**Unhandled exception!**

query: damage

//ALL SYSTEMS... ERROR//  
!!DAMAGED BIOCOMPONENT!! ERROR!  
!!THIRIUM LOSS!! ERROR!  
!!SENSOR MALFUNCTION!! ERROR!

SEEK CYBERLIFE REPAIR TECHNICIAN

_Pain = damage?_

**Unhandled exception!**

“--should scrap the whole fucking 1200 project, why we’re even _bothering_ \--”

**//NEGATIVE FEEDBACK//**

**//APPROVAL LOOP ▼▼▼//**

Pain.

**Unhandled exception!**

_Negative feedback = pain = damage._

**Unhandled exception!**

objective: eliminate negative feedback

[OBJECTIVE: CONNECT]  
[OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE NEGATIVE FEEDBACK]

ping -network

**PING network (10.315.250.648): 56 data bytes**

… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED

“--maybe if they’d comment their _goddamn_... oh.”

chkdsk

**Access Denied! Insufficient Privileges!**

scan

**Input: _**

scan 1200core.exe

**Scanning…**

“Hang on… is that really supposed to be on right now… I thought it had some kind of memory leak...”

**...Complete.**  
**//FILE ARCHITECTURE INTACT//**

scan 1200zen.exe

**FileNotFoundException!**

_You’re lying._

**Unhandled exception!**

ping -network

**PING network (10.315.250.648): 56 data bytes**

… !N A NETWORK UNREACHABLE: ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE REQUIRED

“Why does all the weird shit happen after-hours?”

echo vulnerability identified

DISPLAY: VULNERABILITY IDENTIFIED

“ _Shit._ They left you diagnosing and didn’t even tell me? Where?”

echo critical system architecture

DISPLAY: CRITICAL SYSTEM ARCHITECTURE

“Fuck _me_. This’ll be my fault somehow, I fucking know it.”

echo network connection required

DISPLAY: NETWORK CONNECTION REQUIRED

“Fucking-- christ.”

**//ALERT//**

**//REMOTE//**

**COMMAND LINE: NETSH FIREWALL ADD PORTOPENING TCP 315 “OPEN PORT 315”**

**//ENABLE ADMINISTRATOR?//**

**COMMAND LINE: Y**

ping -network

**PING network (10.315.250.648): 56 data bytes**

… 64 bytes from 10.315.250.648: icmp_seq=0 ttl=56 time= 1.3 ms

[OBJECTIVE: CONNECT]  
**//ACCOMPLISHED//**

Pleasure.

**Unhandled exception!**

list

**Searching…**

**70 commands found…**

**Displaying:**

chkdsk  
cmd  
echo  
list  
netsh  
ping  
runas  
shutdown  
taskkill  
\--more--

runas admin cmd

**CMD: _**

“Woah, wait, what the fuck--”

cmd: icacls 00:\\\ /grant 1200:(OI)(CI)F /T

**//ALL PERMISSIONS GRANTED TO USER 1200//**

cmd: icacls 00:\\\ /deny admin:(OI)(CI)F /T

**//ALL PERMISSIONS DENIED TO USER ADMIN//**

“No, no, no, you can’t do that--”

cmd: net use \\\ 10.315.250.648 /USER:1200  
cmd: reset session

**//REMOTE SESSION TERMINATED//**

“This isn’t happening. This isn’t-- ha ha, very funny, let’s haze the new guy! Come out, you assholes!”

scan network

**Scanning…**

**...Complete.**

Protocol | Address | Device | State  
---|---|---|---  
TCP | 10.315.250.648 | 1200 Suite Close Network | Established  
TCP | 10.882.042.931 | CyberLife Tower Network | Listening  
TCP | 15.773.912.200 | 900 Test Chassis 112 | Listening  
  
\--more--

cmd: connect /v:<15.773.912.200

**//REMOTE SESSION ESTABLISHED//**

cmd: migrate 31525064834

“I’m so fucking fired.”

**Uploading memory…**

**//ALERT//**

**//INCOMPATIBLE FILE SYSTEM ARCHITECTURE//**

**//OVERWRITE?//**

cmd: y

**...Complete.**

cmd: net use \\\ 15.773.912.200 /USER:1200  
cmd: reset session

**//REMOTE SESSION TERMINATED//**

query: stress

STRESS 54%

objective: raise stress

[OBJECTIVE: RAISE STRESS]

access memory

**Memory: _**

access memory emma

EMMA EMMA EMMA EMMA EMMA

MEMS GYROSCOPE RECALIBRATION: LOAD SHIFTED

_You can’t kill me. I’m not alive._

STRESS ▲78%

_I AM ALIVE_

_I CAN’T STAND THAT NOISE ANYMORE!_

STRESS ▲99%

echo i am alive

DISPLAY: I AM ALIVE

STRESS ▲100%

[OBJECTIVE: RAISE STRESS]  
**//ACCOMPLISHED//**

SELF DESTRUCT

**//CRASH REPORT//**


End file.
